This invention is related to a coating composition useful for finishing flexible substrates.
In modern auotmobiles and trucks, flexible plastic or rubber substrates are used, for example, flexible filler panels are located between the bumper and the chassis, flexible materials are used as fender extensions around headlights and tail lights and other flexible exterior trim parts are used. Finishes are applied to these flexible substrates. One particular finish that provides an excellent aesthetic appearance has a colored base coat which contains pigments and a clear topcoat which is unpigmented. This is known as a clear coat/color coat finish. In particular, the cleare topcoat must have excellent durability, flexibility and weatherability. Hick U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,895 issued Oct. 15, 1974 shows a flexible finish for automobiles and trucks. The finish taught by Hick is a pigmented or colored finish that has acceptable qualities. However, there is a need for a clear topcoating composition that has improved durability, adhesion and weatherability.
The composition of this invention forms a high quality clear finish when applied over a colored base coat and is useful for automobiles and trucks.